


Favorite Thing About the Future

by AbbiConnyngham



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbiConnyngham/pseuds/AbbiConnyngham
Summary: Bucky has a question for Steve that he never thought he'd be able to ask
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Favorite Thing About the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Not me raiding my old Wattpad account for ideas b/c I had some good ones even if the style sucked. Enjoy!

The future has a lot to offer. Really. Fast cars, robots. Steve has money now, he doesn't have to worry about making it through the winter without getting booted out. Sure he misses the Howlies, and Peggy. But he knows they all had good lives. Peggy got married, had a family of her own. And now Bucky's back. Bucky's  _ his.  _ The first time Bucky looked at Steve the way he used to, before the war, Steve told himself it was just his imagination. But it kept happening. And one day, just after they found out that men could get married (and Steve stopped looking and feeling like he was about to cry because it was  _ so close),  _ Bucky had sat on the couch, looking more uncomfortable than he had in months.

_ "Buck? You okay?" Bucky shifted. _

_ "I- I remembered something." He says quietly. Steve smiled at him. _

_ "That's good Buck. What is it?" _

_ "You, and me. We used to-" Steve couldn’t breath. He couldn’t move. Bucky might remember more, remember them. Bucky swallowed before standing up abruptly, dragging Steve with him. Before Steve knew it, his back was pressed closely to Bucky's stomach, and they swayed side to side. Bucky's breath was in his ear. And he’d started crying, because it's something. Bucky might not know everything, but this could be enough. "I remember I used to do this. It was easier then, when you were small." Steve chuckled. _

_ "Anything else?" Bucky stilled, his hands holding Steve's, pressed against his chest. Bucky breathed slowly. _

_ "Everything. I remember it all, Stevie. I have for a while, I just-" Steve freed one hand and reached back, stroking Bucky's hair gently. _

_ "It's okay Buck. I got you. Why didn't you tell me?" It's not emotional or prying, just prompting. _

_ "I- I didn't think-" Bucky dropped his head onto Steve's shoulder, hands squeezing Steve's hips just a little tighter. "I'm bad for you Steve. I'm wrong for you. I'm so fucked up. I shouldn't want you, I should let you go and find someone better than me. Someone who deserves you." Steve bit his lip to keep in the sob that threatened to escape at Bucky's words. _

_ "Oh Bucky." He turned and embraced the brunette, squeezing tightly. "Don't. Don't think like that. You're perfect, Bucky. Always have been. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve you, but then I get selfish and stop caring, because I can't live without you again. I tried that already." Bucky huffed a laugh against his skin. _

_ "Stevie." He said quietly. Steve smiled, nuzzling into him. "I love you Steve. Always have." Steve pulls back abruptly, looking at him. _

_ "Say it again?" He pleads quietly. Bucky smirked, grabbing Steve's collar. _

_ "I love you, ya punk. Till the end of the line." _

_ "I love you too Bucky." As the words passed Steve's lips, they were captured by Bucky's. Steve melted into him, into this kiss, into everything they can have now. _

Steve is brought out of his reverie by a thump, followed by a familiar string of curses _._ He finds Bucky in the kitchen, holding his left foot and glaring at the dining table.

"Hey Buck."

"Hey Stevie." Bucky greets, smiling and walking forward to pull him into a kiss. "You ready for tonight?"

"Can't wait." Steve tells him. Bucky's taking him on a nice date at some fancy restaurant tonight.

"Yeah, neither can I." Bucky sighs. That's so true. It's going to come out any second. Steve looks great, as always, framed by the sun and smiling brightly. "Marry me." Steve's eyes go wide.

"Bucky..."

"I was gunna do it at the restaurant but I just can't wait that long. I just- please Steve. Marry me." Bucky rambles, dropping to one one knee and pulling out the simple silver band. Steve stares at him, eyes wide.

"That an order?"

"Steve." Bucky whines anxiously. Steve can see it's getting to him, Bucky's barriers creeping up as he starts to worry he jumped the gun.

"Hey, Buck. You know I love to tease. Of course I'll marry you." Bucky stands slowly.

"You will?"

"I think Tony's jet could have us in Vegas by 6." Bucky laughs, and then he tackles Steve, pushing him against the counter. They break away and Bucky slips the ring onto his finger. They look at it for a minute before meeting each other's eyes. Both of them are glowing, on Cloud 9. They kiss again, not desperate, just happy, and sweet, and loving.

Yeah. The future has a ton to offer. But this is by far their favorite part. They have each other now. Who needs anything else?

  
  
  
  



End file.
